Back to Hyrule
by Redead Letter
Summary: Zelda grew up in Kakariko, oblivious to her past. But when she meets Link and joins the Resistance, she'll discover more than just a lost past. The six Sages are dying at the hands of The Gerudo King, releasing their hold over the Sacred Realm. And now the fate of Hyrule hangs in the balance... Not to mention Link is a dimwit muttonhead, or so Zelda likes to believe. ;D
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my new story. Entirely different to my other story but it's going to be epic! I promise! There is a lot going into this. **

**Anyway this is my prologue and it's pretty painfully short, but hath no fear! The next chapter will be much longer. **

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda. I merely own the storyline.**

**Thank you and happy reading!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The rain fell, plummeting to the ground in fast, furious strides. The bell that hung from the tip of the Temple of Time rang and reverberated loudly through the streets of Castle Town, alerting all to the time: twelve O'clock. Midnight.

The beat of hooves against pavement joined the ring of the bell and the harsh patter of rain. And not a moment later a large, dark mare swept by through the deserted streets. Chains rattled against the steed from the iron horse tack that wrapped like binds of imprisonment around its snout and neck.

Strange dark beasts accompanied the dark horse, running alongside it, surrounding it as though in a formation prepared to defend the horse like a knight would defend a king. Or in some cases, a princess.

A sinister looking man rode atop the horse, whipping the chains harsh against it's body, encouraging the beastly mare faster. And a young girl sat clutched to his chest, her head limp and leaning into the solid arm wrapped around her. Blood dripped from an open wound atop her forehead, covering a section of her beautiful golden hair in a deep, sickly crimson red.

The stamping of numerous hooves and shouts could be heard from a short distance behind, faded by the sound of rain and the banging of the bell. There were shouts of fear and panic. Shouts of haste and urgency. Shouts all the same. They didn't matter. No pathetic knight could stop him. He has the precious little princess right where he wants her and now his job will be so much easier, and his perfect plan will eventually fall into place.

A dark smirk met his lips, his eyes gleaming a ruthless, menacing, solid golden hue of victory as the bell struck the twelfth deep, resonate 'dong' and the black mare stormed over the bridge that lead to Hyrule Field.

…

But plans don't always follow a set route. Because sometimes, fate takes a different road...

That was the day the young Princess Zelda was lost to all Hyrule. No one knows what happened to her, but there is a belief that, by some miracle, she managed somehow to escape the Gerudo King. But it's just a belief. Perhaps just wishful thinking for some.

Ever since that day Hyrule's trust in Gerudion was obliterated- And that's putting it lightly. Since that day the King of Hyrule banned any Gerudion from merely stepping foot at the border of Hyrule. He blamed them all severely. But the Gerudo King wasn't about to obey the demands of the King of Hyrule for if he could not set foot in Hyrule, he could never accomplish his goal. And his goal was still achievable to him. It would just take more time and careful planning. No longer can recklessness be tolerated, he needed to plan his steps cautiously. He just had to be patient.

Eventually, seven long years came to pass. And throughout this time a number of battles had waged between Hyrule and Gerudion. Nothing large however, and the King of Hyrule hoped there never would be. He didn't want any of his people to be in any large danger. He felt he already failed in protecting his daughter, and so he was determined to at least keep his people safe. He had to remain strong for his people, even if he were broken inside. He had lost his wife, the wonderful, loving Queen he loved so much. He had lost his daughter, who was so much like her mother it was like looking into the past, when the Queen herself was a child... He had lost so much, and the stress of loneliness wasn't doing any good for him. It seems all smiles had vanished. Seven years and not a single smile. He'd heard his subjects mention on a number of occasions how "cold and distant" he had become. And he supposed that were true.

Hope in the princess' return had died steadily over the years. She was nothing more than a figment of the past. There were a number of knights and other people who would search for the missing princess at a time gone by, but clearly none had prevailed. There were a few cases where a young lady would come to the castle, claiming to be the missing Princess Zelda. Needless to say, none were genuine to their word.

Seven years. Seven long years and the Princess never did come **Back to Hyrule.**

* * *

**...**

**This is just basically an overview of the past. And there's actually more to it. You'll just have to wait to find out. :P And I promise the next chapter will be better. Much more to come! Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

******Hey this took a while. (Like anyone is reading it, grr) This goes back before anything happened and explains things in a little more detail. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This goes back before anything happened and explains things in a little more detail.

**Seven years prior...**

Captain Raven. Captain of the royal knights of Hyrule and always a good friend to King and Queen Harkinian. The captain was notably known for his courage and bravery. It's what made him the great knight he was. Everyone respected him. He had a particular calm yet powerful air about him that made any who so much as looked upon him feel great respect for the man. He was also such a happy and friendly person and could behave quite childishly at times. It's what made him a great father.

Though even the happiest of us suffer darker times in our life. He had fought many battles. He had killed people. Albeit enemies to the king, but they were people.

He'd always say a prayer to the Goddesses per person he killed in battle. He didn't like killing, but it was all part of the job and so he accepted it. Besides, innocent lives would have surely been taken if he had not stepped forth to fight.

Most battles had come from Gerudion. A place where people of the desert dwelled. There had always been a feud between Hyrule and Gerudion but even the wise and courageous Captain Raven could not predict what would come next.

The Captain had a son. A young boy the same age as the princess. A young boy he loved greatly. A boy who so reminded him of his dear wife who had been lost to them both- Another dark time in his life. They had lost her to a deathly illness. She was such a strong woman... Good hearted, humble and could never turn a blind eye to someone in need of help.

The illness that took her tore her life from her body without mercy, and by the Goddesses she was the last person who deserved such cruel treatment.

The Captain blamed the Gods for a long time...

The Captain's son, the young boy named Link, grew up without a mother. And for a while since her death, without a father.

But he did have Zelda. Princess Zelda. The two grew up together and could always be seen playing together.

The King would sometimes worry about just how close the two were. He knew they couldn't ever be, together. She was a princess. He was a commoner. Nothing could change that. No matter if the King did hold a fondness for Link.

Link was somewhat like a son to the King and Queen. He would always address the King as "Mr Harkinian" and the Queen "Mrs Harkinian". It would often shock any visiting nobles but it would just make the King and Queen laugh as though it were an inside joke of theirs.

The Queen. Such a wise and loveable person. She was someone everyone could look up to- like a candle in the dark, she guided the people of the country.

There is an old treasure within the royal family. An heirloom from a legend of the past: An ocarina that had been passed through time in the royal family line. It was customary within the royal family that descendants of the family line would learn the songs that were played in the past by the-

"Hero of Time!" A young Zelda proclaimed enthusiastically. The silvery blue ocarina held in the palms of her hands and her arms stretched out in front of her to show the Queen.

A beam radiated the young princess' face and the Queen couldn't help the large smile that tugged at her lips at her daughter's enthusiasm. "That's right my cherry blossom." She smiled brightly.

Cherry blossom... Often the Queen would refer to the young princess by that name... Back when Princess Zelda was merely an infant the Queen had wandered the gardens one bright summer's morning. The young infant held securely in her arms. As she walked by the cherry blossom tree, a gentle breeze swept by and a single cherry blossom, blooming with beauty, fell and glided with the wind, landing- as if it were placing itself- on the young, sleeping princess' little forehead. And ever since, she had taken up calling her daughter 'Cherry blossom'.

Zelda examined the ocarina with keen interest. It was the very ocarina the old Hero of legend had used to traverse through time itself. She always loved hearing stories of the great hero. She sometimes pretended with Link that they were both the hero. Pretending to endure battles and challenges that the real hero had faced. Rescuing the princess or otherwise known as one of Zelda's dolls. Expensive dolls she'd received as presents from birthdays. She never did bother playing with them like a normal girl would. Never played tea parties or dress-up. And she never was the princess in their game. She preferred being the hero because it was more fun. Where's the fun in pretending to be something she already is. And she knew the princess didn't take much part in any of the exciting fights or challenges. It was just the boring role. Which is why her dolls were hired.

"Remember to always treasure that ocarina my dear. And always remember the songs you've been taught as they will be there to guide you whenever you need guidance." The Queen smiled gently. Her hands folded neatly in her lap as she sat on the sofa seat in the quiet study area of the castle.

"I will mommy, I promise!" Zelda replied, clutching the ocarina against her chest protectively.

"Why don't we practise playing Zelda's lullaby?" She beamed.

The old, legendary Zelda's lullaby... it was a lullaby created for a previous Princess Zelda. Princess Zelda II. The very same Zelda that assisted the hero in his quest as an alter ego during the rein of the Tyrant King. The song was given it's name because Princess Zelda II's mother would sing to her this same tune every night to help the young princess sleep. But Zelda felt it also referred to her because it had also been played to help her sleep as an infant. It was a song she loved to hear. It always managed to help her relax, feeling perfectly calm and tranquil listening to the gentle tune.

"Okay! I'll play the ocarina and you can sing the lyrics, okay mommy?" Zelda loved hearing her mother sing. She'd always thought her mother had the most beautiful singing voice ever.

"Yes of course." The Queen chuckled. And Zelda placed the ocarina to her lips and began to play the notes to her song and the Queen began to sing:

"Rest my child,

May the Gods of old,

Bless you with the wisdom been told,

May you find,

The courage to hold,

The hope for all our world."

…

But peace and tranquillity can only last for so long...

**A few days later**

The doors burst open, banging harsh against the walls from the impact. A dark man stepped forward, eyes aglow with a menacing flame. Knights surround the throne room, guarding the King, armed with swords, spears and bows. And Captain Raven stood before them all. Dark beasts prowl beside the sinister man and watch from the pillars up above, ready to strike.

The dark man thrusts his arm forward, and all hell breaks loose. Monsters charge and attack from all around. And the Gerudion King disappeared into the shadows, a sinister smirk upon his lips.

…

"Mommy what's happening!?" Zelda questioned in panic as the Queen rushed through the castle hallways, holding Zelda's hand in her left and Link's in her right. Guards surround them with their weapons drawn protectively, but neither Link nor Zelda truly knew what for.

"Don't you worry my dear, we're just going somewhere safe." The Queen smiled reassuringly, though her slight quivering voice betrayed her attempt at sounding reassuring. "The castle isn't safe right now."

"Why not? What's going on?" Zelda repeated, frowning as she struggled to match her mother's pace.

"This isn't the time to be asking questions dear. We must hurry." The Queen informed her hastily.

Link glanced back behind them but his vision was obscured by the number of tense and wary guards stationed to defend.

They passed by Zelda's room and Zelda pulled back uncertainly. "My ocarina!" She recalled, releasing her mother's hand and passing between the barrier of guards.

"Zelda!" The Queen exclaimed, stopping in her tracks and turning back to see her daughter run inside her room.

Link's eyes widened and he too released the Queen's hand, running after her.

"Link, come back!" The Queen demanded, but her quivering voice made it sound like a plea.

Zelda yanked open her drawer, retrieving the little blue instrument that sat within. She stood and turned back towards Link who had just entered.

"Zelda." He smiled in relief, rushing over to her and she smiled back before starting to move forward.

Link froze, his eyes widening and Zelda tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowed curiously at his sudden change- a common trait of hers whenever she was confused. And then something breathed, cold and deep, down her back and she stiffened, going completely still, the ocarina still clutched in her hands.

"Link..." Zelda whispered nervously, unsure of what to do. Link watched the large shadow beast draw back its claw, ready to strike.

"Zelda watch out!" He yelled, dashing forward. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the ground, narrowly avoiding the beast's harsh swipe.

They wrapped their arms around each other protectively, looking up at the beast frightfully.

The metal clanking of footsteps sounded from behind them as guards came charging through the door like wildfire, yelling an incoherent cluster of orders to save the young princess.

The beast emitted a low growl as its eyes darted to the guards before it glanced back down at the two children who scrambled to their feet, helping each other up and attempting to quickly get away.

It screeched out a strange monstrous roar that reverberated through the room before it lashed out an arm, grabbing Link around the waste, squeezing the air from his lungs.

"Link!" Zelda yelled, her hand still holding onto Link's tightly as she span around, trying to pull him from the monster's grip.

Guards charged forward with swords and spear drawn and attempted to attack the monster, yet they seemed to be slicing through nothing, bringing them to no avail.

Link's and Zelda's hands began to separate as a few of the guards held Zelda back to protect her. She struggled in their grip, "Let go of me!" She yelled angrily.

"Princess stop! You're putting yourself in danger!" A guard told her, but she didn't listen.

Their hands drew to their fingers as Link and Zelda tried to hold onto each other. But then their hands slipped apart. "Zelda!" Link yelled, trying to reach out to her as she did the same.

"Link!" She screamed as the beast yanked him back and smashed him into the wall over its shoulder.

Zelda watched in horror as he dropped to the ground unconscious. A guard dragged her away from the beast, and it took her a moment to come to her senses.

"No, stop!" She yelled, pulling against him.

"Princess you can't help him now. We need to get out of here!" The guard exclaimed as he picked her up from the ground, forcing her to come with him. She struggled in his grip defiantly, pulling at his arms.

"Let go of me!" She bawled as the other guards drew in to retreat. The beast lashed out its claw at them, managing to hit off the guard's armour and forcing a few to the ground, including Zelda.

She hit the ground and dropped her ocarina, where it skidded along the marble floor through the beast's legs before coming to a stop in front of Link.

Zelda pushed herself up and looked over at Link, her forehead creased in worry and fear, but before she could do anything, two other guards helped her up from the ground and pulled her away with them, out of the room to where her mother was being kept strict access from.

"Zelda!" Her mother called in relief, bending down and wrapping her in her arms.

"Come your majesties we must leave! That beast is unstoppable." A guard informed her. A formation had been formed around them as a barrier.

The Queen glanced up at the guard with a strict gaze, "Where is Link?" She asked.

"Your highness, you must leave." Another guard spoke up, voice feminine. She pulled off her helmet to reveal stern red eyes, one marked with a tattoo symbol of the Sheikah tribe. A long braid hung down at the side of her head. "Don't concern yourself. I will lead this beast away and Link will be fine."

The Queen stood up, Zelda at her side, "I'm sorry Impa. I can't leave. I can stop this beast," To demonstrate she summoned a flare in the palm of her hand. She turned to the guards, addressing them with regal command, "On my order, take my daughter to safety. I'm staying behind to fight." She stepped away from Zelda and Zelda watched her in worry. She continued, "If I don't stop this creature then it will only follow out trail and put us all at risk."

"But your grace-" A guard interrupted.

"No. You will do as I command. Protect Zelda. That is an order."

"Y-yes your majesty." The guard replied warily. They parted to allow the Queen through before setting a formation around Zelda.

"M- mom!" Zelda called out, but the Queen only gave her a small smile of reassurance before the guards began to take her away.

Impa turned to the Queen who watched the beast slowly prowl through the door like a shadow spreading out in the setting sun, charging energy in her hands.

"If this is your choice highness..." Impa began, drawing out a Sheikah katana from its sheath, "Then I'm fighting with you."

…

The king watched warily as a strange hooded figure stepped forward through the mess of the castle throne room. Guards lay littered all around as more of the dark beasts prowled the ground around where the figure proceeded along the long, red carpet that stretched up to the throne. The red was stained a deeper shade of red in areas from the blood of the knights. It stained the marble floor and the marble pillars. It stained everything. It was all a sickly red and the hooded figure cackled insanely, finding it all just too amusing.

The few guards that were left surrounded the king and stiffened as though in threat as the hooded man drew closer. Captain Raven stood at the front of them all, prepared to defend the king with his life. His blue eyes narrowed as he watched the man approach.

"Who are you?" The captain asked sternly, "Why are you attacking us!?"

The man's cackles grew louder, "Do you honestly expect me to answer your queries? Ha! What good would it do you? You'll be dead in a mere matter of moments." He grinned sinisterly from beneath his hood, stopping at the bottom of the steps that lay before them. He snapped his fingers and a long sword materialised in his other hand.

Captain Raven stared him down sternly and he stepped forward, "Very well, I will face you in battle. This is between you and me." He rose his sword and pointed it at the hooded man, eyes narrowed strictly, "We'll just see about your theory."

…

A number of events unfolded that day. Many of which left unanswered.

Lives were lost, destruction brought. And since that day, things had changed...

…

**Seven years later**

…

Swords clashed, releasing a shrill ring of scraping metal before the blades parted. They then clashed again at a different angle before a boy drew back and skilfully dodged his opponents swing.

"Swift, I'll give you that Link." The man laughed good-naturedly.

Link smiled at his comrade, "Nah, you're just slow." He joked, a grin spreading across his lips at the man's playful scowl.

"Hey, Link! Nice job out there! Kick Auru's butt for me will ya?" A woman called from behind. Link turned over his shoulder to catch Telma winking at him as she carried a large delivery box back to her bar.

"Ha thanks Tel- OW!" Link yelped as Auru jabbed him in the head with the hilt of his sword.

A satisfied grin came to the man's face as Link turned back to him, clutching his head with a friendly glare. "Lesson number six: Don't get distracted." Auru informed him smugly, "So, what was that you were saying about me being slow?"

Link narrowed his eyes playfully, "Oh, that was unfair."

"All's fair in love and war, Link." Auru smirked and Link rolled his eyes jocularly.

"We'll finish up for today." Auru continued, sheathing his sword, "You're very skilled in combat Link, there's no denying that. You are so much like your father." He gave a small, genuine smile.

Link glanced away and bit his lip, "...Thank you."

Auru noticed his discomfort and he drew back his mouth in the corner, forehead creased with worry. He placed an arm over Link's shoulders in a friendly, comforting gesture and lead him back towards the bar, "Come on, let's get back and grab a bite to eat, hey?"

Link sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little blue wind instrument, studying it idly, "...I do miss them. Do you think Zelda could be alive somewhere?" He asked, but it didn't sound hopeful as it used to.

Auru glanced down at the ocarina in Link's hand before glancing up at the sky thoughtfully, "Maybe." He replied simply before turning back to Link, "But let's not dwell on the past. I actually have a little task for you today." Auru smile, changing the subject.

Link looked up at him curiously, "What is it?"

"I'll be needing you to head to Kakariko Village. Telma's ordered supplies from the farm there, so she wants a pack mule to go fetch it for her."

Link narrowed his eyes playfully at him, "Oh, so you're using me?"

Auru gave a hearty laugh, "Hey it has its benefits!" He defended, "We'll need it for our travels."

…

…

…

"ZELDA!" a gruff, woman's voice shouted, breaking through the barrier of a young teenage girl's unconscious mind.

"Woah!" She yelled as she jumped, startled awake, and fell from the higher section of the barn where she had been lying against a stack of devilishly comfortable hay whilst cuccos fluttered about her.

She hit another pile of a sprawled out heap of hay, landing flat on her back with a grunt. She groaned and blinked back the specks of black dots that appeared in her vision. A cucco stepped forward and plucked at her arm as though making sure she were amongst the living.

"Sleeping on the job once again I see. If you wanna live here you better do your share of work! If I catch you slacking off one more time then you can pack your bags and get out! Do I make myself clear, Zelda?"

Zelda lay spread out, staring up at the ceiling through irritated slits and an arched brow. You could tell from the offset that Zelda's dear boss was clearly such a sweet and caring person... Ha.

She sighed audibly and sat up, resignedly slouching her shoulders, "Yes Ms. Mavel. I'm sorry."

"And so you bloody should be." Ms. Mavel declared. A scowl on her face as she stuck her nose up, looking down on Zelda with her arms crossed, watching the young girl as if she were the don of a Mafia who was deciding upon an act of torture for a hostage. Zelda wouldn't be in any way surprised if that were true she deemed as she blew at a locket of blonde hair that had fallen out of place with a bored expression.

The Mafia boss continued, "And since you've been sapping away the time sleeping with the cuccos I'll be sending you to Lake Hylia later to retrieve some herbs on top of the work load you'll now have to account for."

Zelda sat up straight in surprise, her long ears perking to attention at Ms. Mavel's words, B-but I can't! I was going to Castle Town later with Anju."

Anju. She was Ms. Mavel's daughter; Anju Mavel. And Zelda's one and only human friend who had always been like a sister to her. Zelda would often wonder how in Hyrule Anju and Ms. Mavel were related. Anju was the most friendly and caring person she'd ever met whilst Ms Mavel was her polar opposite: Harsh and callous. Or at least she was to Zelda. Zelda often felt the woman hated her with a burning passion but she no clue as to why. A little laziness doesn't truly cut it as a big enough reason, surely.

"Well, you should've thought of that before you decided to loll about on the job you wretched waste." She concluded, turning away with her nose still stuck in the air as though she were superior.

"Should've thought of that before you decided to loll about on the job you wretched waste." Zelda mimicked under her breath at the woman's back, gesturing her hand as if it were a talking mouth.

She sighed and began picking pieces of hay from her hair. By the Goddesses that woman was the spawn of Demise himself. Although Zelda guessed part of the reason for her cold nature is that, her husband had left her, for someone else. Zelda didn't know her before this time but Anju had told her how her mother used to be so much more cheerful and happy before he left. And when he did leave, she became harsh and detached for a long while. Her trust in men had resolutely died.

Despite Zelda's dislike for the woman, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her ever since.

As for Zelda's story, she needed this job so she could provide for herself. She had been working on the little farm in Kakariko Village for one and a half years now. Before this she had grew up in an orphanage within Kakariko. The old lady in that place seemed to hate her guts too. Why did everyone old and cranky seem to hate her so much? She guessed they just liked picking fights with people and well... Zelda was never really an angel for her old carer. The few other kids there at the orphanage seemed to like her enough though.

At any rate, Zelda often wondered on how she ended up there. She wondered what happened to her parents and who her parents even were. Whether they ever even loved her... She couldn't remember a single thing before living in the orphanage. She was diagnosed with amnesia by the doctor of the village. Apparently from an awful bump to the head (As they put it lightly). They Had found her lying unconscious in Hyrule Field, outside of Kakariko along with a few others who had fallen victim to an attack from Shadow Beasts. It was the night the Princess of Hyrule went missing. Quite a few people had been attacked by these beasts that the Gerudo King had sent, Zelda being no exception. And now the only indication of anything from her past was the little scar that ran at the edge of her forehead, where her forehead met her hairline. Though the scar was covered by her hair since she didn't like seeing it.

She couldn't even remember her name so the old crow at the orphanage had simply renamed her 'Zelda'. Zelda was one of the most common names of the time because there had been many princesses named Zelda in the past. 'Zelda' represented the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom from the legend and so the name stuck for many.

As for the decision on Zelda's name, her old carer clearly went all out, delving deep into the caves of her mind to dig that one up...

The princess that went missing was also called 'Zelda'. And Zelda had come up with quite a few scenarios of what had happened to herself in particular. One of which included that perhaps she were the missing princess. She and the princess were the same age and Zelda could not recall a trace of her past. It could be possible but she promptly disregarded the possibility. It was just wishful thinking, like hope for a better life. But it was false hope. She wasn't the princess. She was just a farm hand in Kakariko; a peasant. And Ms. Mavel made certain she didn't forget it.

Zelda scrambled off the pile of hay and to her feet, dusting down her ragged dress and running a hand through her hair to make sure all traces of hay had vanished. Once she was satisfied she headed to the large barn doors and stepped out into the sunlight where a few cuccos scurried and clucked around at her feet, pecking the ground for bird feed. It was a warm summer's morning but there was a little breeze that swept through the land.

Zelda wandered down the hill, passing through the gate and closing it behind her. It was approximately eleven in the morning so she traversed her way to the horse stable by routine.

The farm wasn't very big. In comparison to Lon Lon Ranch some ways away this little farm was fairly minor. It was just a little industry that helped everyone get by. And was a little cheaper on the market than Lon Lon which attracted customers.

Zelda wasn't too fond of the job, but it was her only option and she supposed she did like animals and she had Anju and Anju's dear old Grandmother: Irene, who had a fond fascination with turtles, so she couldn't complain too much.

"Zelda!" A voice called out and Zelda turned to see Anju standing beside a carriage and waving her over, enthusiastically.

Zelda cast a glance at the stables uncertainly before ultimately deciding to see what Anju wanted. She'd have to sort the horses in a moment. Hopefully Ms. Mavel won't murder her in her sleep for delaying another five minutes.

"Hey Anju, what is it?" Zelda asked, coming to a stop in front of her friend. The horse half tied to the carriage grunted and padded it's hooves on the ground from beside her.

"Zellie could you do me a little favour?" She asked, wrapping her hands together pleadingly.

A small, mischievous smile met Zelda's lips and she crossed her arms playfully, "What's in it for me?" She teased, and Anju dropped her arms and huffed in exaggerated, feigned annoyance.

She glanced back up at Zelda with a playful smirk, "I'll do some of your work for you. I heard you've been slacking off again, Zelda."

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Can you blame me?" She laughed. "Work on the farm is as tedious as taking Mamamu Yan's dog: Richard for a walk."

"Ooh, that tedious?" Anju grimaced good-naturedly.

"You bet. She doesn't let you come back until you've at least been out walking him for a whole hour."

Anju gave a small laugh, "I know that feeling. So will you help me out, Zel?"

"Sure, what is it?" Zelda asked.

"I just need a little help loading up this carriage. I'll be delivering it to Castle Town in a while and I'm meant to be there in half an hour. Do you think you could help me carry some of the trays of milk onto the carriage? They're all in the house at the moment. There aren't too many left to retrieve."

"Okay, sure."

"Thanks Zel! You're the best. I'll help you out in a moment, okay? I just have to finish up tying the horse to the carriage."

"Yes, that's fine." Zelda smiled as Anju stepped towards the large mare. "See you in a moment Anju!"Zelda saluted her whilst walking backwards and Anju laughed, waving her off before she twisted away and made her trek up to the house.

The house wasn't very large. It was a quaint little, four bedroom house that served the necessities of the residents: Being Ms. Mavel, Anju, Zelda, Grandma Irene and Anju's brother: Grog, who was very strange indeed. Zelda rarely ever saw him in the light of day and usually only ever at night. She got the impression that he must be a vampire and preferred to keep her distance from him. Which wasn't a very difficult task.

She entered through the door that lead straight to the kitchen and to her dismay Ms. Mavel was also there, sorting through some letters at the table.

Through her wolfish instincts she glanced up and met Zelda's eyes, casting her a disgusted look.

Zelda just smiled at her innocently, "Good day Ms. Mavel. I just noticed, your hair looks wonderful today! Did you get it cut?"

Ms. Mavel's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You can keep that kind of flattery to yourself you little pest. What do you think you're doing here? You've got work to be getting on with."

"Anju asked me to help her load the carriage for her trip to Castle Town, so I'm helping her." Zelda informed her nonchalantly, wandering over to the trays of milk that sat on the ground to the side of the entrance.

"Well be quick and get straight back to work."

"Will do." Zelda said cheerfully, grabbing one of the trays from the ground before heading back out of the door.

The glass milk bottles rattled slightly against the metal frame of the tray as Zelda made her way back to the carriage.

She looked over to where Anju stood beside the horse and there was a boy talking to her. Zelda looked at him curiously. People were welcome on the farm. In fact you could see from standing where Zelda was: the village of Kakariko and the villagers going about their daily business. They would occasionally stop to chat or just call a pleasant "Good Morning". All the villagers of Kakariko were such friendly people. Something else Zelda didn't mind about working here.

But she'd never seen him in Kakariko before. He must've come from somewhere else. Maybe Castle Town. He had blonde hair and was wearing a green tunic, Zelda noted. She could tell by the sword and shield on his back that he was probably a knight to the King of Hyrule, or something close to it.

He glanced her way briefly and she met his electric, azure blue eyes. And something inside of her zapped to life as though she had been struck by lightning. Her eyes widened and something that lay dormant within the depths of her subconscious sprang to her mind.

"_Zelda!" The image was so hazy, so unclear, so obscure and her name echoed in her mind as if it had been shouted from such a distance, but it sounded to her like a young boy. She could barely see anything, but she swore she saw a hand reach out to her and she saw her own hand reaching out to take it, yet it seemed they couldn't reach each other... "Link-"_

"-Link?" She heard Anju ask exactly as her mind did. Hm, her thoughts must've been getting muddled with the sounds from her surroundings, making her think she heard Link's name in her mind... Surely. Because she didn't know him. Her mouth was agape and her eyes still wide as she stared at him, however, shocked at that vision she seemed to have for a split second. It didn't make sense. Apparently he triggered something within her subconscious. But Why? She was still so distracted. So confused! Just who in Hyrule was this guy?

And then her toe unexpectedly hit a stone that poked out craftily from the ground, "WAH!" She yelled as she tripped and plummeted forward, releasing the tray from her grip. The glass bottles flew from the tray and crashed to the ground, shattering upon impact, sending the milk splattering everywhere and Zelda landed hard on her front with an audible "oof".

Both Anju and Link turned to her with startled expressions.

"Oh my Goddesses! Zelda!" Anju exclaimed, rushing straight over to her side. Link's eyebrows rose in surprise at hearing her name. But then he glanced away, shaking his head lightly before walking over to the two girls.

Anju knelt beside her and helped her sit up and Zelda rubbed her forehead, grumbling something incoherent under her breath.

"Are you okay, Zelda?" Anju asked, her eyebrows knitted together with concern, keeping a hand on Zelda's shoulder comfortingly.

Zelda drew back her hand and looked at the blood that stained her fingers with a frown.

"Oh my, you're bleeding!" Anju exclaimed. Zelda knew it wasn't that bad, but Anju was such a worrier. It made Zelda smile lightly.

"I'll go get a first aid kit, okay? You stay right there." She instructed, patting Zelda once more on the shoulder before quickly rising to her feet. She briefly turned to Link who had approached, "Could you watch her for me? I'll be two seconds and then I'll help you out okay? Thank you!" She waved, running off up the path to the house before Link could even answer.

He watched her leave for a moment with an arch brow before turning to Zelda.

And a breeze swept by idly.

Zelda kept her head down, just staring into her lap and waiting for Anju to return with a first aid kit. She wasn't sure she wanted to know who this boy was. She saw a vision and it must've had something to do with him. He caused it. But she wasn't sure he'd even know what she was talking about if she tried to ask him about it. What was she supposed to do?

"So... Stones... They're sly little things, huh?" He mused, pursing his lips and looking off towards the sky innocently before casting a glance back over to her from the corner of his eyes.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked up at him. Of all the things he could've said, _that_ was pretty unexpected. Although, oddly, she had thought the exact same thing.

A small, uncertain yet curious smile met her lips and, at seeing it, he smiled at her warmly.

"Are you always this talkative?" She joked and his smile grew.

"Well..." he squinted an eye, glancing off to the side playfully, "I guess you caught me out, there." He laughed and she grinned.

"Does your head hurt?" He asked, giving her a small, concerned smile.

"Not too badly. I'm fine." She answered, shrugging it off and smiling at him reassuringly. He studied her carefully and stepped forward, kneeling down in front of her to take a closer look.

She watched his eyes study her head. The blue of his irises was so much more prominent and defined up close and the electricity that sparked within them seemed to bring his eyes to life. She looked away after a short moment however. Looking at his eyes still cast weird thoughts to spring from her subconscious. It was a little scary.

"It doesn't look too bad I guess." He smiled gently. He then cautiously reached a tentative hand forward, but he paused half way hesitantly. "...Could I...?" He wondered uncertainly.

"Um. Sure." Zelda replied, glancing up at him curiously.

He gingerly brushed back her hair from her cut and she watched as his eyes latched on to something at the upper corner of her forehead, where he had drawn back her hair. She bit her lip. She knew what he was looking at and for some reason she felt her blood run cold.

His eyebrows furrowed with both curiosity and concern, "Where did you get that scar?" He asked softly.

She pushed his hand away, looking off to the side stubbornly, "It's nothing to do with you."

Truth be told, she didn't even know. Which is why it rather irked her. It was something that was there right in front of her; a piece of her past. But she had no clue how to crack the code and decipher it's meaning. It was just a bother to her. A constant reminder of what she couldn't remember.

Link opened his mouth to reply but at that moment Anju came rushing back; first aid kit in hand.

"Zelda, you still okay?" Anju asked as she knelt beside her friend once again. She turned Zelda's head to face her before digging into her first aid kit.

"I'm fine." Zelda assured her.

"That's good to hear." She smiled as she withdrew a clean cloth for wiping up the blood and a roll of bandage. "And thank you for looking after her while I was gone, Link." She smiled brightly at him.

Link frowned in concern at Zelda before turning to Anju with a small smile, "That's okay."

He stood up and looked over the mess of broken glass and milk that seeped into the ground as Anju sorted out Zelda's forehead.

"So who wants to come to my funeral? I'll be flat out dead once Ms. Mavel sees this mess..." Zelda joked mirthlessly.

"Zelda don't be silly. It was just an accident." Anju reassured her.

"Somehow I don't think Ms. Mavel will take that for an excuse. I've just wasted a lot of milk, and that means less income for the farm..." Zelda frowned.

Link eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully as he turned back to them. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small bag of rupees.

"Here." He said, dropping the bag into Zelda's hands. She stared at it in surprise before looking up at him with equal surprise.

"Wha- are you serious? I can't take this. This is yours." She rambled.

"No it's okay." He smiled warmly, "It's a gift. You can tell Ms. Mavel it was my fault."

Zelda just stared at him like he'd grown a second head whilst Anju had paused in the middle of wrapping up Zelda's head in a bandage to stare at the bag with arched brows.

"I can't take this. Take it back." She said stubbornly, throwing it back to him.

He caught it, "Okay, don't take it as a gift."

Zelda visibly relaxed.

"You can see it as borrowing. You owe me." He smirked playfully, throwing it back to her.

Zelda's mouth fell agape in surprise and Anju laughed in amusement at her gormless expression.

A grin tugged at Zelda's lips, "Alright. Sounds like a deal."

* * *

...

**For the past. You'll hear more about the past in future chapters. Just know that Auru helped Link over the seven years. But this'll be explained in future too.**

**Oh and the next chapter is basically complete so that'll be up soon. You lucky person you! :D**

**Review so I don't feel disheartened about this. Thank you.**

**Thank you Neko-chan!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I forgot to mention by the way that this has... alot of mixed Zelda worlds from different games. Basically Kakariko is the one from Oot, as is Lake Hylia but Castle Town is the one from Twilight Princess and there are other TP places in this as well as some places from other games which'll be mentioned in further chapters.**

**On another note. I notice this story isn't recieving many reviews, which is disheartening, I won't lie. It's sad because I really want to write this, but I'm kind of put off by lack of reviews. **

**But I'm stubborn so I'm probably gonna write it anyway. Updates would be quicker if I actually recieved reviews though.**

**Big thanks to Robin08, Jim and nakashima0518. You guys have given me some hope. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A bitter breeze swept by in the late evening. The sky shrouded in dark clouds, threatening to unleash a pent up mass of water vapour upon the land of Hyrule.

Zelda felt a shiver run down her spine as the wind blew again, sending her blonde locks of hair whipping to the right. A few strands swept across her face but she paid no heed as she gently kicked her horse's side, encouraging the mare to press on a little faster.

They passed by the little open gate leading to Lake Hylia, and the lake's moonlit water- cast from where the moon shone through small gaps in the moving clouds- came into view.

The place was tranquil and silent, aside the sound of hooves trotting on the ground. Zelda glanced around and spotted the little flower herbs Ms. Mavel had ordered her to collect growing down right by the lake. They were wetland wild flowers with beautiful, white, pointed-shaped petals and purple coloured stamen used for flavouring and medical treatment. Lake Hylia was certainly the main place to find this kind of herb.

Zelda encouraged the horse on down to the lake's edge before pulling the chestnut mare to a stop and dismounting from her back. She grabbed the bucket that'd been tied to the horse and wrapped her arms around her waste protectively against the cold wind, the bucket clutched in the fingers of her right hand.

She wandered towards the edge of the lake, shaking and shivering, teeth chattering gently and bent down onto her knees at the lake edge, placing the bucket beside her and rubbing her hands together for warmth.

She sighed, closing her violet eyes and sinking to the ground slightly more before glancing up at the lingering clouds, gripping gently at the handle of her bucket.

"What a day..." She frowned before pursing her lips and glancing out over the lake. The large mare trotted forward and whinnied calmly in console, nibbling at the young girl's golden hair. Zelda chuckled and glanced up at the large horse, "It's good to see you're in a good mood, Epona."

Epona neighed in response and moved to Zelda's side, tucking in her front legs and dropping to the ground beside her.

Zelda smiled at the horse's affection. "Well, let's hurry and collect these herbs before it starts raining." She said, glancing up at the looming clouds warily before placing her bucket to the side and sitting cross-legged in front of the flowers.

She took out a small spade from inside the bucket and began digging up the herbs, making sure to take up the roots with them.

Zelda sniffed and shivered from the cold wind. Why did it have to be so cold? It was just her luck. She wouldn't even be here if it weren't for that stupid hay being so damn comfortable. Zelda wasn't a particularly good sleeper. In fact she were a bit of an insomniac. She'd always found it hard to sleep because she'd often have weird nightmares that had her waking up in a cold sweat. And what really irked her is the fact that she could barely remember these nightmares. They haunted her unconscious mind yet she couldn't recall them all too well when awake. To this day the only thing she can recall is the dark man with the harsh, golden eyes. And he was always in every one of her nightmares.

That boy she met. Link... That vision she saw... Now that she thought about it, it did seem familiar... As if she had seen it before... Maybe she had dreamt it. Only now, she could recall it. He must know something, right? If she ever sees him again then she'll have to find out who he is. She needed to know what was going on. What it all meant.

She uprooted another herb and tossed it into the bucket before sighing and looking out over the lake. There was a small section of land in the middle of the lake where a large tree stood in isolation. A bridge lead to it from just behind the Lakeside Laboratory where an old scientist worked.

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the little island in the distance. She swore she saw a figure of a person over there. But what possible business could anyone have over there? There's nothing but a tree and an old stone tablet, the inscription worn to the point it was unreadable.

The figure vanished in the shadow of the tree and Zelda had to blink to make sure she were seeing things right. She watched the tree for a long moment, concentrating to see if there was anybody there. It was a little too dark to see very clearly, much to her irritation.

She stood up slowly, keeping her gaze on the little island and Epona rose her head slightly, looking at Zelda from the side with her large black eye that reflected the light of the moon and lake.

Curiosity got the better of her and Zelda briefly glanced at the horse, "I'll be back in a moment, Epona." She said and Epona grunted as if in answer.

Zelda wandered over to the first bridge and began her trek across the two, wobbly wooden bridges, her gaze often returning to the little island to see if she could see anybody.

Once she made it halfway across the second bridge she called out, "Hello? Is someone there?"

She slowed her footsteps, her hands holding the rope railing of the bridge as she searched the island. She couldn't see anybody. Her eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head to the side in confusion, coming to a stop at the end of the bridge.

There was no one in sight.

The cold wind blew and her hair whipped to the side again, flowing in the chilly gust. The wooden bridge creaked from behind her as it rocked gently from side to side from the force of the air.

Zelda stepped forward cautiously, studying the area carefully, "Hello?" She asked uncertainly.

Something sparkled on the ground, catching Zelda's eye, as the moonlight flickered through the shaking leaves of the tree.

She walked forward, keeping her gaze on the little sparkling item that sat beneath the tree. She bent down to inspect it more closely, reaching a tentative hand forward. Zelda felt the cold, smooth texture of the item as she grabbed it and drew it in closer, studying it in her hands.

Her eyebrows furrowed in curious concentration, "It looks like some kind of... gem." She muttered to herself, twisting and turning the precious stone in her hands. It was made up of three little light blue coloured gems, like sapphires, that seemed to be held together by a golden frame.

Zelda stood up slowly, still studying the gem in her hands. It certainly looked valuable. But who would leave something like this under a tree?

A gentle splash of water disrupted her and she glanced out over the lake. Epona was still sat at the other end, along with the bucket.

A shadow moved from within the water and Zelda didn't fail to notice. "What was that?" She wondered out loud, her eyebrows furrowed with curiosity. She glanced at the little gem briefly before placing it in her pocket and moving over to the edge of the island.

She knelt down on her hands and knees and looked into the water carefully. It was difficult to see beneath the water's surface but wasn't impossible with how clear the water was. Zelda still struggled however. Maybe she was just seeing things...

She frowned and sat back. What was going on? This was ridiculous. She removed the gem from her pocket and inspected it again, hoping to find an inscription, or something at least.

Her ears twitched at the sound of swishing water and Zelda glanced up. The shadow was there again, unmistakeably. It was big. And it was moving straight towards her.

She shoved the gem back into her pocket and jumped to her feet, stepping backwards. It came right to the island and before Zelda could do anything it burst through the water, knocking Zelda to the ground with a startled scream.

She pushed herself up on her elbows and watched with wide, terrified eyes as a huge dragon spiralled towards the sky before blasting out it's demon wings. It's luminous, blood red eyes darted down at Zelda's small form and it's pupils contracted.

Zelda exhaled briskly in her astonishment and turned over her shoulder, seeing the gem had fallen from her pocket and lay on the ground behind her. She scrambled to her feet and quickly grabbed it from the ground, stumbling slightly as she shoved it back into her pocket and ran back across the bridge for her life.

The large beast reacted to her movement with a loud, resonate screech before diving it's way down at her. She shrieked and ducked, clinging to the rope of the bridge as it was sent violently rocking side to side from the powerful gust of the dragon's wings. Zelda gritted her teeth, clutching the rope so tight that she was sure her fingernails were drawing blood from her hands.

The dark dragon's red eyes darted back at Zelda and it fiercely drew up it's giant wings before thrusting them back down, sending it high into the air before twisting itself round for a second charge.

The bridge steadied enough to let Zelda continue and she ran as fast as she could on the swinging bridge. She made it to the tiny island that protruded from the water where an old gravestone sat and didn't stop to the next bridge.

The dragon swooped down from behind her as she darted across the second bridge. The force of the gust from the dragon's wings forced her down a second time and she fell onto her front with a loud gasp. The bridge swung slightly, but she managed to struggle to her feet after a moment, clutching the rope for support.

Before she could even start moving again the dragon had turned and charged back straight at her. "AHH!" She yelled, forced to fall down on her back. She hit the wooden planks of the bridge hard, whacking her head on the surface. She grimaced in pain, clenching her eyes shut tight and gripping the wooden edges of the bridge tensely.

Zelda blinked her eyes open and watched as the dragon passed by high above her head. Now was her chance. She struggled to her feet once more whilst the dragon's back was turned and ran as fast as she could.

The dragon turned and spread it's wings wide over Lake Hylia. It snarled, drawing back it's reptile mouth and baring vicious fangs. It charged again, screeching as it headed straight for the bridge.

Zelda was so close to the land. She pushed on faster, panting heavily. She could make this. She could make this.

The giant beast reached the bridge and charged straight through the middle of it, snapping the string that supported it before the dragon flew back into the sky.

Zelda felt her stomach drop as the force of the bridge was suddenly removed from under her. She ran on the wood just before it completely fell and dived the short distance from the bridge to the land but only her hands managed to grab the ledge. She grabbed the bridge stand and used the wooden planks of the bridge as ladders to climb up, pulling herself safely to the land.

She sat for a moment, panting heavily. Her heart pounded in her eardrums and her legs ached from the exertion of running. She glanced up at the large dragon as it twisted in the sky and she climbed to her feet, breathing unsteadily and wobbling as she tried to run. She fell to her hands and knees but didn't give up. Pushing herself to her feet again she ran over to Epona.

"Epona!" Zelda called out. She placed her fingers to her lips and began to whistle a three-note tune that descended in pitch. But before she could finish a large shadow was cast over her and there was a loud, reverberating thud as the dragon struck the ground in landing, shaking the earth beneath Zelda's feet and causing her to fall and hit the ground. The dragon loomed over her and Zelda twisted around to face it, propping herself up on her elbows as she stared into the face of the reptilian beast, her eyes wide with fear.

The monster snorted and moved forward, each step like a pound to Zelda's head. It leaned in on her to the point she had to fall flat on her back from the terrifyingly close proximity. Zelda's ears drew down in fear and she didn't dare to even breath as it huffed through it's nose, the force of the air blowing back her hair from her face.

A low growl sounded at the back of it's throat and Zelda shut her eyes tight, gritting her teeth as she prepared for the dragon's attack.

There was a whizz of air and in an abrupt, unexpected moment an arrow struck straight through the dragon's eye. It screeched in pain and stumbled, stomping to the side and Zelda shot open her eyes in surprise, rising to her elbows once again and scrambling backwards along the ground away from the monster's clawed feet as they stomped and nearly crushed her.

"Zelda!" She heard someone call. She snapped her head to the side to see Link drawing back another arrow and aiming it at the beast, "Zelda get away!"

She gawked at him for a short moment. She did not expect to see him again this soon, if not ever. And she definitely didn't expect him to turn up _here_. Just where in Hyrule did he come from?

The dragon screeched and hissed, stumbling as another arrow lodged itself into the same eye, drawing Zelda's attention. She shook her head and got to her feet, stumbling as she ran towards Link.

The dragon growled and snapped it's head towards the two, a black liquid trickling down from it's left eye where the two arrows protruded. It roared vociferously, spreading it's wings wide in fury and Zelda had to cover her ears as she ran to him.

The beast drew back it's giant wings before thrusting them forward and unleashing a whirlwind of air. The force of the wind knocked Zelda straight into Link with a startled gasp and they collided harshly, falling to the ground.

Zelda groaned, her head resting on Link's chest.

"Ouch." Link muttered, grimacing in pain. She lifted her head and looked down at him as he blinked a few times to readjust his vision before glancing up at her through one gleaming blue eye, the other screwed shut in pain. He smiled in a weird, pained way where his lips tugged up in a lopsided grin, "Hi." He said cheerfully. She couldn't tell if it were sarcastic or genuine.

She tilted her head slightly, arching a brow in confusion. She opened her mouth to reply but then the stomping movements of the dragon caught their attention and Zelda sat up, moving off of him and turning around to see the large monster approaching. Link pushed himself up into a sitting position beside her, grabbing the bow he had dropped on the ground from their collision.

"Can you use this?" He asked, handing her the bow and pulling the quiver from his back.

Zelda took it and turned it over in her hands, studying it as if it were some kind of alien instrument, "Uhhh... yeah, maybe... No, no I can't. Or maybe I can...? Hmm..." She speculated, placing her finger to her chin thoughtfully as she held it from an arm's distance to inspect it.

Link rose a brow at her antics before giving her an amused smile. He handed her the quiver and climbed to his feet, holding a hand out to her. She took it and he helped her stand, "Well it looks like you'll just have to try. I'll hold it off, you shoot for it's other eye, okay?"

She nodded uncertainly, "Okay..."

The dragon was now close. It was moving a little more slow from the pain and blindness in it's one eye but it's rage flared more greatly and it viciously bared it's fangs. Link turned to it and withdrew his sword and shield. He briefly glanced over his shoulder at Zelda, "Get a safe distance away before shooting and I'll keep it occupied whilst you aim."

"Okay." She repeated more certainly, pulling the quiver over her back. Link smiled and nodded before turning away and heading over to the dragon. Zelda watched him with slight worry. _He's crazy_ she decided before turning away and running a distance from the dragon.

She got to the top of a hill, behind a scarecrow that stood in a small gardening patch, and turned back to see Link rolling out of the way as the dragon snapped dangerously at him. Her face twisted into an expression of nervous uncertainty but she withdrew an arrow anyway, aligning it with the bow string. She felt like she kind of somehow knew what she was doing automatically as she drew back the arrow until the tip came close to the bow. Maybe she had done this before...

She exhaled slowly, aiming for the dragon's eye and trying to pin it right since the dragon just wouldn't sit still. Darn dragon. Once it was aligned she released her hold on the arrow and, to her success, it actually whizzed in a straight line through the air. She smiled triumphantly and watched as the arrow soared through the air and struck straight into the dragon's neck, where it rebounded uselessly from the monster's scale skin. Her smile dropped. This could take a while...

The dragon didn't even seem to notice the arrow and proceeded to lash out at Link who ducked out of the way just in time. He moved beneath the dragon and struck his sword up at the beast's underbelly. The dragon screeched in pain and stomped blindly at the ground beneath it. Link drew back his sword and dodged the dragon's feet. It roared and hurled it's tail around, catching Link off guard. It hit him in the back, forcing all of the air out of his lungs, causing him to accidentally release his sword. It flung off to the side and hit the ground far out of his reach as he fell to the ground.

Zelda had drawn back a second arrow in this time. Her eyes widened as she watched Link hit the ground but she turned her attention back to the dragon and took aim once again. It's eye was in clear sight as it stepped towards Link who turned onto his back, clutching his stomach with one arm as he struggled to breathe whilst he propped himself up on the other that still held his shield.

She let the second arrow fly and propel towards the dragon and she watched it hopefully, rooting for it's success. _Please hit, please hit, please hit._

The arrow launched straight towards the beast's eye and Zelda felt her face light up. It grew closer. It was actually going to hit!

The dragon blinked just as the arrow was about to hit and the arrowhead struck the monster's eyelid and deflected uselessly.

Zelda's mouth dropped and hit the ground, "Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" She yelled, throwing her arms up into the air in exasperation.

Link watched the arrow fall to the ground with both eyebrows raised. He turned towards Zelda, "Uh... Try it again, okay?" He called.

Zelda grabbed another arrow and drew it back, "You don't have to tell me twice." She grumbled.

The dragon stomped forward and Link struggled to scramble away. It loomed in and Link fell flat on his back in just the way Zelda had. "Uh, Zelda?" He called again, his eyes wide and ears drawn down as the giant beast's head leaned in, baring it's fangs as a deep growl sounded from the back of it's throat.

Zelda's concentration wavered, "All right, all right! Will you just let me aim?" She yelled back.

The monster drew back it's large claw before lashing out and Link brought his shield up just in time, the force of the blow causing his right arm to ache from the exertion. It roared down at him and drew it's large head up, preparing to snap at him.

"Zelda please hurry!" He shouted, still trying hard to scramble away.

Zelda huffed as she released the arrow and this time she didn't even bother to watch it fly, as if watching it would only bring about bad luck. Instead she ran towards Link who continued to struggle on the ground.

The arrow whizzed through the air in a slight arch, the arrowhead point aimed straight at the dragon's eye as it drew open it's huge jaw, ready to munch on Link's bones. Everything seemed to slow for a split second as the dragon's blood red eye darted to the attention of the incoming arrow, it's pupil contracting. But before the dragon had the chance to react, time sped up and the arrow shot straight through the monster's pupil. It screeched and stumbled to it's left.

"Link!" Zelda shouted. She reached his side and knelt down quickly, pulling his left arm over her shoulder and helping him off the ground. He winced as she half dragged him forward, away from the dangerous stomping of the dragon.

"Owowowowow..." Link whimpered quietly, struggling to run. Zelda rolled her eyes.

The dragon screeched and slashed out in a blind frenzy around itself. It stood up tall and thrust it's wings out before forcing them down and lifting itself from the ground. It spiralled into the air with a roar and the force of the wind pushed Link and Zelda to their knees, the two still holding onto each other securely.

The beast tumbled and twisted through the dark sky. It flung itself about in fright before ultimately diving down with a deep screech, crashing against the surface of the lake and sending water splashing high into the sky.

Some of the droplets of water descended down around Link and Zelda in a small shower of rain. And once everything went quiet, the two glanced back over their shoulders, panting heavily and looking at the calming lake as the last ripples spread wide into non-existence.

"...Well... That was interesting..." Zelda commented idly, her eyebrows arched as she watched the lake, drawing in heavy breaths.

Link turned to her, studying her curiously. She felt his stare and met his gaze, drawing her eyebrows down in confusion as she inched back from him slightly.

"What?" She asked uncertainly.

He glanced away pensively, "You... Uh..." _Remind me of her... _He met her gaze. It was a ridiculous thought, he'd admit. Princess Zelda was gone. He knew that. It was just, they had such a similar attitude...

"Who are you?" He inquired curiously.

Zelda quirked a brow at his question. "Who am I?" She repeated in puzzlement.

He thought for a moment, "...Nevermind." He sighed, struggling to his feet and turning away from her.

"Wha- Well what about you? Who are you? What the heck are you doing here? Were you following me!?" She frowned in exasperation, climbing to her own feet to face him.

He turned back half way and eyed her apprehensively, "No. I'm here for something else. But... I'm still trying to figure out if that dragon was sent here for you, or another reason entirely..."

"Me? Why would it be sent after me?"

"Exactly. I don't know. I don't know who you are."

"And I you!" Zelda huffed, folding her arms in annoyance.

A small smile graced his lips at her angered expression and he turned over his other shoulder, looking back over to where Zelda's chestnut horse stood. It looked on edge with it's ears drawn back as it watched the lake nervously, it's hoof scraping against the ground.

"Is that your horse?" He asked idly.

"So what if she is?" Zelda grumbled, pursing her lips in annoyance.

He turned back to her and gave her a playful narrowed eyed look before turning back and wandering over to the mare, his movement particularly slow and rigid.

Zelda unfolded her arms, befuddled by his behaviour, "Hey! Wh-what are you doing!?"

He didn't answer her question.

He turned his head over his shoulder slightly, "Would you like to keep that bow?" He called back instead.

Zelda mouth hung open and she squinted an eye. She glanced down at the bow in her hand before looking back to him with a scrunched up expression and a growl of irritation, "Gah! Why can't you just answer me straight!? What are you doing with Epona? She doesn't like strangers!" Zelda yelled, stomping her way over to them.

By the time she got there however, Link was already working well to comfort the large mare, stroking down her nose tenderly and feeding her a handful of grass that he had plucked from the ground. And Epona whinnied in delight, licking up the side of his face appreciatively. And Zelda's eyes narrowed and twitched. Why was Epona acting so friendly around him? Dammit! Ohhh that horse had a good sense of humour...

Link turned around to face Zelda's dark gaze and he smiled.

"Here." He said, handing her back her bucket of herbs. Zelda looked down at the bucket in surprise before lifting her gaze back to him with a suspicious look.

He smirked at her expression, "And by the way. Thank you, for saving my life."

"...And you mine."

…

From the shadow of the tree a hooded figure stood, watching the two wielders converse. His expression darkened with disgust at Link. Always intervening in places he's not wanted...

He sighed long and hard before vanishing in **a wall of diamonds**...

* * *

**...**

**Ohhhh who is this mystery figure!? ...I fail at seriousness.**


End file.
